


Looking Forwards

by Thymolphthalein



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Seeing", Gen, Handplates, I kinda lost the plot, doctor gaster, largely unedited, zarla-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymolphthalein/pseuds/Thymolphthalein
Summary: Sans decides that he'd give in to the torture, and tell the Doctor what he "saw."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/gifts).



> Well, this was sitting in my computer for a while, so I decided to polish it up a bit. I'm not as proud as I had hoped of it, but I'm still going to put it up here.  
> Also, thanks, [Zarla's Hanplates](zarla-s.tumblr.com/l) for screwing with my mind and feels.

‘Do  _not_ lie to me. You  _can_ do it. Go on.’ 1-S’s  _creator_  cut across 1-S’s—false—protests that “ _no,_ _i_ _can’t see visions,_ _i_ _see nothing, maybe because of my eye_ _?_ ” After his denying continued, Doctor W.D. Gaster sighed. ‘You  _can_ do it.  _I gave you_ the push.’  _Oh_ , _how the Doctor_ _gave them_ _a great many things_.The ice in his tone was perpetual. 

To say the Doctor was  _cold_  did not sum up his personality and demeanour. Yes, he was freezing, but he was other things. Detached, yet focused. Emotionless at times, or showing little. Powerful magic—but losing his ability. Wrapped up in a single word: cruel. 

1-S doubted W.D. Gaster was still 'himself'. He seemed like an empty shell—a person who severed love from life—around 1-S and his brother, which was the only time or place 1-s  _could_  see him. So, Doctor W.D. Gaster was  _cruel_. As the wind knocked down trees through no other reason than it-was- _the_ - _wind_ ; as the Doctor preformed his “experiments”—or, as 1-S liked to call them, “needless torture”—on the younger skeletons, for the fact the he was the Doctor. Not  _a_  doctor, but  _the_ Doctor W.D. Gaster. 1-S assumed the man died long ago, or seemed to be a walking pile of dust in front of his two subjects. Victims. 

1-S’s eyes glazed over. He had to try. ‘i see... two skeletons, no—three, no, two. two skeletons. there’s a taller one, in a lab coat and turtle neck. the smaller skeleton gazes up to the taller one. he—i think he’s a he—is trembling. he—he’s never been called out like  _this_  before. but still, defiance sharpens his gaze, even though he knows that his efforts are all futile. the defiance is one where he knows it’s useless, but he wants to try. he’s grinning, all teeth, but the way his face distorts ... is like he’s sneering. 

‘the older looks down. when his placid gaze meets the defiant one, the latter lowers. his spark engulfed by the void that meets it. the—the  _child_  is torn. he wants the older one to pay, in one million ways, for everything. but, for the sake of ... someone else ... he wants to ... he—no ... make a deal with the older one. something. 

‘the older one says something to the younger one. i ... can’t hear anything ... but i can see his mouth moving. the smaller one is shocked. he starts crying. the skeleton in the lab coat rips it off, before proceeding to sweep the smaller one up in an embrace. his—the littler one—starts crying, his magical tears being absorbed by the turtle neck. after a moment like this, he gets put down. the small skeleton dashes in the direction of an elevator, not wasting any time in hesitation. 

 ‘the scene then cuts to one of the same, smaller skeleton, and a new, taller one in a room. not as tall as the one in the turtle neck was, but still, tall. as soon as, ah—blue! the smaller one’s eyes are glowing blue! as soon as blue walks in, the other, who’s eyes start glowing orange upon sighting blue, dashes over to him. orange holds blue at arms length, looking him over, with worry contorting his features.’ 

1-S expanded his grin. 

‘blue smiles, or rather, his frozen smile widens. he slips out from orange’s grip, and says something. orange freezes, then engulfs blue in a hug, with ecstatic joy. it is only when orange ruffles blue’s head, the fondness for blue apparent, that blue tenses. blue’s noticed something.  _realized_  something. 

‘blue pulls himself out of orange’s embrace. he takes a step back, crying—again—and shaking his head. blue’s socket-light, acting as his eyeballs, contract. his actions read “this is  _not_  right.” he reaches to his head, his perpetual smile fluctuates, flickers, and— 

‘blue jerks on the table, socket-light returning to the void in his eyes. his breathing quickens. he moves a hand to his skull, and makes contact with—an electrode. he rips it off from its place on his skull. and above the shaking skeleton? the tall one, with the lab coat, a pair of ghost-hands taking notes on blue’s behaviour.’ 

1-S looked at Doctor Gaster.  

'it jumps again. to an empty, smiling child, and someone he broke a promise to. orange is frantic,  _pleading_ _,_  but blue's not  _there_. blue's ... gone, numb. the tall one's furious—it's blurring, now—he thought he'd never be bested. not by the likes of them. 

'but, in the end, it's another mark on a clipboard. in the name of science, see orange amongst a suffocating dust.' 


	2. Alternate Ending I found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts from around  
> *'blue pulls himself out of orange’s embrace. he takes a step back, crying—again—and shaking his head. blue’s socket-light, acting as his eyeballs, contract. his actions read “this is not right.” he reaches to his head, his perpetual smile fluctuates, flickers, and—  
> ‘blue jerks on the table, socket-light returning to the void in his eyes. his breathing quickens. he moves a hand to his skull, and makes contact with—an electrode. he rips it off from its place on his skull. and above the shaking skeleton? the tall one, with the lab coat, a pair of ghost-hands taking notes on blue’s behaviour.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops forgot about this bit, have a very short alternate ending.

‘blue pulls himself out of orange’s embrace. he takes a step back, crying—again—and shaking his head. blue’s socket-light, acting as his eyeballs, contract. his actions read “this is not right.” he reaches to his head, his perpetual smile fluctuates, flickers, and—

‘blue jerks on the table, socket-light returning to the void in his eyes. his breathing quickens. he moves a hand to his skull, and makes contact with—an electrode. he rips it off from its place on his skull. and above the shaking skeleton? the tall one, with the lab coat, a pair of ghost-hands taking notes on blue’s behaviour.’

  
1-S tensed—or the skeleton equivalent. The short skeleton knew that now, he had to finish his lie with a brilliant, extravagant, ending. ‘blue is still jittering. for a moment, he is without comprehension of what just happened. then he becomes limp.

‘the scene changes again. blue, sprawled on the floor of a cell. no—his cell. their cell. orange is there. he rushes up to blue, but blue does nothing more than turn his skull towards him, gazing at orange with empty eye sockets.

‘from here, time passes. fast. too fast to make out small details. but one thing remains. the limp skeleton, who has given up. despite … orange, he remains on the floor. until he is not there, and now orange is… orange is… it’s black.’ 1-S drew on from when he saw of his death—or at least, that’s what he thought it was. ‘it’s so black. dark… cold? i can’t see … hear … feel … i can’t… i… it won’t stop it never stops i’mnottherei’mnotthere _i’mnotthere._ ’

1-S wrapped his arms around himself. Now he was no longer lying—he was remembering. It felt all too real. He was aware of something happening, above him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't actually know if I planned for Sans to die, or if he was lying. Whoohoo, hope I don't need archive warnings for this.  
> Constructive criticism and compliments and comments are welcome. I didn't know how much I appreciated them until I got some!
> 
> [I have a tumblr?](https://elveaskyefal.tumblr.com/l) With random stuff on it?


End file.
